A Teacher that Teaches
by Jessica Black1
Summary: Sarutobi promotes Ebisu to Jonin and Pre-assigns Naruto, and two others of his choosing on his first Squad. SasuNaru, IruKaka, InoShika, KureAsu


A Teacher Who Teaches

AN: ok another Ebisu teaches Naruto story. This story will have Kyuubi as a father figure, and naughty references, just crude humor. If you can read the Manga, or watch the Anime you can read this.

Pairing: Iruka/Kakashi, SasuNaru, Ino/Shika, Asuma/Kurenai

DC: Don't own the Known Characters or the Mythology references.

Part One

Ebisu Shunshined into the Hokage's office and regarded the man curiously from his sunglasses. The last time Hiruzen Sarutobi summoned him like this, he was assigned to tutor his grandson in the shinobi arts. 'I wonder if he will finally promote me to Jonin, So I can train a team of genin' Ebisu thought to himself.

Ebisu well remembered everything he did in his past life as Ares, and even still had some of his powers. 'Maybe I'll even get to train Uzumaki-san, that has the most potential in this generation'.

"As you might have guessed, I have decided to promote you to the rank of Jonin. I am not getting any younger, and Jiraiya has reported that Orochimaru, is gearing up for something major, He and I both suspect that he will attack us within the next year. I know you are busy with my grandson, but I want you to take on a genin team comprised of Uzumaki Naruto, and two other genin of your choice" Hiruzen said to one of his most trusted of Shinobi.

Hiruzen too was reincarnated from a god, he just hoped that he well made up for the wrongs he has committed as Cronus. He knew which of his Shinobi were reincarnated from gods, and from other dimensions.

Ebisu nodded he was happy to finally be promoted. Though he sensed there was something more that Sarutobi was hiding.

"You don't think you will live past this year do you. Thats why you want me to watch over Uzumaki-san" Ebisu answered he was one of the very few who didn't judge Naruto for what he contained.

"It is just a precaution, I certainly won't go down without a fight, But I want to make sure Naruto will be protected from enemies abroad and with-in, which is why I decided to place him with you, as opposed to Kakashi." Hiruzen answered.

"alright, and if he doesn't graduate, I will take him on as an apprentice anyway." Ebisu then turned to leave. "anyways its better he be placed with me than Kakashi, I certainly won't play favorites". He then Shunshined out, as Kakashi Shunshined in.

With Kakashi

After being told what Ebisu was just told Kakashi freaked. "What do you mean I won't get to train Sensei's kid!!!!!" Kakashi screamed with a deadly seriousness as he positively leaked a strong amount of Killer Intent.

Sarutobi just calmly puffed on his pipe, as if having Powerful Shinobi flipping out at you was an everyday occurrence.

"I know you want to watch out for him, but you and I both know you aren't cut out to be a teacher. You have sent dozens of talented pre-genin back to the academy, because they didn't meet your high standards. Anyways we both know you have no patience for anyone who isn't a prodigy, And Naruto, as much potential as he has, is not a prodigy. If you want to help train him and the Uchiha boy you may take it up with they're respective Sensei's, Dismissed" Hiruzen said in his best leader voice, inwardly sad to have to do this but feeling that it is best for all concerned.

Kakashi's visible eye drooped as he gave a sigh, and Shunshined back to the apartment that he shared with his Life Partner Iruka.

With Ebisu

'now to go talk with my old friend Iruka and see who he would recommend' Ebisu thought as he shunshined into Iruka's office at the academy. Iruka looked up as his old team mate entered the office.

"What brings you here Ebisu-san?" Iruka politely asked his Superior. After Ebisu told him what happened, Iruka walked over to the filing cabinet, and came back with a stack of Nine Folders.

"Here are the students who have the most Potential to be Genin, you and Kurenai-san are the only ones to have taken the initiative to ask about the Perspective Genin's records. Right now they are having free period, feel free to join Kurenai-san in the Observers booth" Iruka said inwardly happy that his favorite student will get an attentive instructor either way.

'though poor 'Kashi will need cheering up' Iruka thought as a blush formed on his cheeks at the naughty thoughts that arose in his mind.

"Naughty Iruka" Ebisu said as he Shunshined out to where Kurenai was studying her folders as well as watching the prospectives.

"Find any good ones yet?" Ebisu asked the woman who was his sister Minerva in his past life.

"Uzumaki-san, although he has poor grades seems to try hard enough, though I don't think I would be a suitable Sensei for him." Kurenai answered though she was inwardly curious as to why he was here.

"I was just promoted to Jonin, and was Preassigned Uzumaki Naruto on my team" Ebisu stated as he observed Naruto Trying, and failing to learn the basic Bunshin. Hinata who was working on her Clans Tai-jutsu, was covertly watching him. Sasuke was working on the next level of Katon Jutsu while also looking out for Naruto.

Sakura was being a typical fan girl, watching Sasuke while ignoring her own training. Ino was busy working on her Mind Transfer Jutsu, her fear of her father's disappointment keeping her from drooling over Sasuke, besides she liked Shikamaru, Who was working with Chouji on their families respective clan jutsus.

Shino was working on his families Bug clone Jutsu, While Kiba was busy with Akamaru, working on they're Man- Beast clones.

"Holy Shit!" Kurenai exclaimed uncharacteristically.

Ebisu raised his eye brow as he turned to her, curious about what brought on her outburst.

"Look in Uzumaki-sans folder, I think he has been Sabotaged" Kurenai said with righteous anger entering her voice.

Really curious now Ebisu looked and was angry himself.

"Your right, but we will talk about this later, for now lets concentrate on picking our squads." Ebisu said mentally making a note to himself to have a chat with Sarutobi-Sama later.

"He is right you know" Asuma said as he emerged from the Shadows in time to hear his Girlfriends outburst.

"What are you doing here, I thought you had no interest in scouting out teams?" Ebisu asked his friend with a smirk.

"I threatened him, that he will sleep on the couch for a week if he didn't take this Seriously." Kurenai answered before her secret boyfriend. Asuma had a slight blush on his face as he nervously puffed on his Cigarette.

"I call dibs on Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, and Nara Shikamaru" Asuma said after he looked through the files. Then he looked up at the amused looks on Ebisu and Kurenai's faces. Then something finally connected in his mind.

"When did you become a Jonin, Ebisu?" Asuma asked.

"An hour ago, I was Pre Assigned Uzumaki Naruto on my team." Ebisu said then at the confused look on Asuma's face told him about the meeting.

"I see well if I were you I would pick Uchiha Sasuke, and Hyuuga Hinata to be his teammates" Asuma said.

Kurenai gave a sad sigh as she realized her boyfriend was right as much as she wanted to take Hinata under her wing, Ebisu would be better suited for her.

"I guess that leaves me with Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino" Kurenai said before they all Shunshined back to the Hokage's office. Hiruzen, Who had been Watching wasn't all that surprised when they gave they're picks.

"There is something else we would like to talk to you about...." Ebisu said then started a long meeting that lasted into the nite.

The next day, Naruto woke up, tired from the events of the night before "I am tired Dattebayo!" He groaned as he got ready to take his third and final test from the academy. 'I gotta pass!' Naruto kept chanting in his head as he headed to the academy.

Naruto made it just in time for the bell to ring.

Iruka gave an inward smirk as his pupil arrived. 'At least he will be a genin'

"As soon as Naruto sits down I will explain the test" Naruto sheepishly sat down next to Sasuke, who Covertly watched hungrily from the corner of his eyes. 'come on Naru-chan, you can do it' Sasuke's Inner Persona cheered his most precious person on.

Hinata also was cheering Naruto on. 'Come on Naruto-kun I believe in you'.

"Alright the first part is a written exam, the second part is the Ninjutsu portion, which is changed to allow any type of Bunshin jutsu to be used, which will be judged by me, unfortunately Mizuki-sensei was caught trying to steal the scroll of seals last night and was foiled by Myself, and Naruto. And the final part is a test on your overall Taijutsu abilities" Iruka said then handed out the test.

'Damn!! I suck at written tests!'

'relax kit, remember all the tutor sessions I gave you?' Kyubi asked trying to calm down the person he began to view as a son.

'Oh yes, thanks Hades-Tousan' Naruto chirped as he scribbled away on his test. He and Sasuke were among the first ones done.

"Hey Dobe, What happened last night?" Sasuke asked the boy he had a crush on quietly.

Naruto then whispered the events of the night before, starting from when Mizuki tricked him into stealing the forbidden scroll, to him learning the Kage bunshin, to Mizuki's eventual capture. By then the other students were done and the ones close enough were listening in.

"Now I will Call you into the next room one by one" Iruka announced as soon as the last pencil was put down.

"Aburame Shino" A kid wearing a large coat with the collar covering the lower portion of his face, and sunglasses stood up and entered the next room. On it went until it was Naruto's turn.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto then stood up and entered the next room. Iruka followed shortly afterwards.

"Alright Naruto you know the rules" Iruka said happy that his surrogate son would finally get past this portion.

Naruto gave his foxy grin before putting his hands in the cross seal, which will later become his trademark Jutsu.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto called out and twenty clones popped out.

"heh heh, oops sorry I over did it Iruka-Sensei" Naruto said sheepishly.

Iruka had a proud smile on his face as he announced. "You have passed this portion of the exams, please wait outside with the rest of your year class." Naruto smiled and did a little victory dance, making Iruka chuckle in spite of himself. Naruto then left the room eager to tell his Frienemy that he passed.

Iruka then marked down in Naruto's folder that he passed. Then walked outside, where He saw Naruto eagerly chatting it up with Sasuke, who had a happy smirk on his face. The happiness didn't last long before Sakura knocked Naruto upside his head for disturbing 'her' Sasuke-kun. Sasuke looked pissed at her. So did Hinata, who looked about ready to knock her out, with a few well placed Juuken strikes.

"Let us begin the Tai-Jutsu Portion of the exam".

In Hinata's match versus Sakura, Hinata quickly activated her Byakugan, and quickly cut off all of Sakura's Tenketsu Points. Then she used her clans ultimate Jutsu. "you are within the path of my divination, 8 Tri-gram, 64 palm rotation!" she hit Sakura twice "two palms" twice more "four Palms" and on till she finished the technique. "64 palms!" Sakura fell over unconscious. The whole class cheered the shy heiress on who began blushing as she realized what she did.

Over in the visitors booth her father had a proud look on his face. 'she finally completed it, I wonder who her precious person is' Hiashi thought to himself.

Two more matches, that ended in draws and it was Ino's match against an unknown opponent. In an embarrasingly short match for her opponent. Ino quickly overwhelmed her, and finished it up with her clans Mind Transfer Jutsu. Making her opponent quit.

The next three matches went by fast then it was Kiba vs. Choji. Kiba quickly overwhelmed Choji with a combination of speed and his man-beast combo. After two minutes Kiba was declared the winner.

The next match was Shino vs. Shikamaru, after five minutes of fighting Shikamaru quit, on account of this match being troublesome.

"You idiot! How could you lose to bug boy!" Ino yelled at one of her crushes, and best friend through out her childhood.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered as he sat down next to his best female friend. The rest of the exam went by pretty fast until it was time for the last match.

"your going down bastard!" Naruto yelled teasingly to his best and only friend, that he also had strong feelings for, but assumed they were brotherly.

"Whatever Dobe" Sasuke said with his 'bring it on' smirk _'finally get to touch MY Naru-chan'_ Inner Sasuke panted salivating sending inappropriate images through Sasuke's mind.

After Iruka gave the signal, Naruto immediately summoned his shadow clones and sent them after Sasuke, buying time while he could formulate a plan. Sometimes it is helpful to have a god sealed inside of you even if most don't realize it. Last nite Hades told Naruto all about how Shadow clones can be useful in certain situations, and useless in others.

_'so how do I beat him, I don't know any water style Jutsus, what do I do Hades-tousan?' _Naruto mentally asked his tenant.

_**'Just do your best, it doesn't matter if you lose you will still pass, this is mainly for the Jonin Senseis and the parents to gauge how far you've come.'**_ Hades answered his surrogate son.

At that moment, the last of Naruto's clones was dispersed, and all there collected knowledge flooded his brain giving him a headache, as well as making him blush at the inappropriate, and fast ways Sasuke dispelled them.

"Quit stalling Dobe" Sasuke smirked quite pleased at himself for letting his Naruto know how he feels about him.

"you you Pervert!" Naruto yelled as he rushed at him. Only to be swiftly knocked out. After Sasuke was declared winner he picked up his Naru-chan, trying to sheild him from the angry eyes of his hated fan club.

"Thank you all for your show of skills, I am pleased to announce that you all graduate, you have the next week off to relax and celebrate!" Iruka then turned to the visitors stand "Thank you for your time".


End file.
